Pay the Fine
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: When the Full Metal Mayhem match ends with an injury, Lindsey worries. Alex Shelley story, with an OC. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Anyone who watched TNA's Final Resolution and saw MCMG vs. GenMe tonight in a Full Metal Mayhem match knew how scary it was. I was really scared someone would get hurt and of course, when no one did, I was relieved. Even though I was very relieved, I did want to write a one shot and write this. It's sad. Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

A Full Metal Mayhem match always met trouble. Any kind of match with tables, ladders, and chairs said danger, and possible injury. Lindsey, best friend of Alex Shelley, and fan of wrestling knew this. She knew it was also an important match of the Motorcity Machine Guns vs. Generation Me feud. Lindsey just wished Alex Shelley wasn't such a reckless person when it came to his body, especially when he had an idea for a move. He didn't always stop and think what would happen when he jumped from that ladder, or used that chair on someone's face. Most of all, he usually ignored the pain until the match was over, and usually spent his night in the hotel room, complaining of the pain to Lindsey. It had worked for a while, usually until she fell asleep, and he would give up.

Sitting backstage at Final Resolution, she had a feeling she better prepare for a night of Alex Shelley's 'listen to me' voice. You couldn't ignore Shelley. He kept on annoying a person until they listened.

"Man, we're so kicking your sorry asses tonight," Alex said as he walked with Max Buck toward the curtain. Max Buck rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Sometimes, I wonder if you know kayfabe from real life, bro." Max played with his hair.

Lindsey walked up and smiled at the young brunette wrestler. "Don't worry; he just thinks he's cool."

"I _am_ cool." Alex huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She patted his head. "Yes, Alex. You are. And please, don't kill anyone tonight. I'd like you in one piece when you leave later. More than one piece of Shelley will be a mess and I don't want to clean it up."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned. "Where is Sabin, man?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "I'll be watching in the locker room."

**Pay the Fine**

Lindsey cringed. Spot after spot, she was ready for someone's head to fall off and tumble into the audience, a nice, commemorative prize to an already classic TNA match. Falls though ladders, dive into crowds: these boys were brutal. She cringed as Alex sent one of the Bucks a nice superkick to the head and sighed, rolling her eyes. She saw a look in Alex's eyes as he walked past a table set up near the end of the ring and knew, he had an idea.

"Don't do anything you'll whine about later," she muttered, as if he heard what she said.

A few seconds later, and she was ready to smack Chris as well. Usually the more level headed one of the Guns, he was starting to set up a table in the ring, something everyone had discussed earlier, and still gave her some chills.

"Come on, someone's head will be in the audience if you do that," she said. Alex put another one of the tables into the ring and she sighed. Just as Alex went to put it up, one of the Bucks slid a chair at him, and made him fall. He sold it well and pretended he was hurt while one of the Bucks tried making Chris fall.

In minutes, Lindsey was looking through her fingers, ready to kill one of them for even attempting this. If Chris slid a little too far on one side, he would topple, most likely head first, into the ring, and into the mat area. Chris wasn't a moron though and she hoped his balance was as level as his head.

Alex had just performed a sliced bread off the ropes and onto another table, and it looked as if he screwed up his knee while he did so, and she rolled her eyes. Of course Alex would attempt a move that would injure his already screwed up knee.

A loud, and surprised gasp made her look at the TV, and she closed her eyes. Lindsey looked away as the table fell off the set of ladders, causing the ladders to fall after them, and they all fell onto where Alex was lying, Jeremy Buck next to him. It was a scene she never wanted to see, and as everything fell on top of the four wrestlers, she had to look away. She knew while it wasn't the heaviest metal there was, those ladders and tables could do some damage if they wanted, especially when falling from where they did. She watched as everyone ran toward them and sighed when the ref held up the 'X'.

"Oh, Alex," she muttered.

In the mess of all the wrestlers, no one moved. It wasn't a very good sign, and Lindsey jumped up. She knew someone would help them into the back, and she wanted to be there to hug and then smack Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin for their idea.

As she walked slowly toward the curtain, many wrestlers were talking about what happened. Just the way everything fell made it even worse and saw the obvious injury.

"Wow, no one is still moving," one TNA official said.

Lindsey closed her eyes. Would someone move?

"Oh, look, Matt is up."

She smiled.

"And Chris."

"Alex isn't and, wow, Nick isn't either." She looked up. Refs were helping up Chris and Max Buck, but Alex and Jeremy were still on the floor, not moving.

"Come on," she muttered. "Move."

A ref motioned for something and her stomach lurked as someone started wheeling a stretcher toward the ring. "No, no," she said. "Please."

Chris Sabin limped in from the crowd. "Lindsey!"

"Chris!"

She ran up. "What happened?"

"Max Buck's feet are huge," he muttered.

"Chris!"

He frowned. "I don't know."

"Alex?"

He looked away.

"Chris, why isn't Alex moving?" she asked.

Lindsey looked up. He was loaded on the stretcher, a neck brace in place.

**Pay the Fine**

Lindsey sat alone in the hospital while Chris got stitches for a place on his head where he fell. Since arriving about a half hour earlier, no one had told her anything about her best friend. Jeremy had received a broken ankle, and would be not in action for the next few months, and Chris and Max were just bruised. Alex… hadn't woken up on the trip to the hospital, and it scared her.

Alex had a few injuries over the years, including a recent knee problem which she assumed wasn't as bad as Alex made it be. She worried about him constantly, even when she was rolling her eyes in the hotel room after matches. Sometimes, while he did try to make her feel sorry for him, she would see him limp, or see him lay in bed a certain way, just because it was the only comfortable position that didn't cause him any pain on his body. Even that was simple. And now, she didn't know what happened. Of course, a few ladders and a table fell on him, but everyone else was okay.

"Only Alex," she muttered.

"Hey."

Chris at down. "Chris! Did you see Alex?"

He played with his hands. "Yes."

"And?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. He's just… he … he's hurt, Lindsey."

**Pay the Fine**

A few days passed, and Alex remained unconscious, much to her distain. She wished for him to complain and bitch about his knee, say his body hurt, anything would work. Instead, he lay in a hotel bed, hooked up to machines. A few of his doctors said he had a concussion and he would wake up soon. Others were afraid of a brain injury.

She sat in his room every day and told him stories, and even mentioned that she missed his annoying moods.

Every day, she kept looking for his smile, looking for his laugh, looking for him to just move a little. He didn't.

It lasted almost a month like this. TNA was forced after a month to make them give up the titles, much to Chris's distain. She watched him put the titles he earned into one of the ref's hands, and sighed when he watched a number one contender's match, and eventually, watch Beer Money win the titles.

One day, as Lindsey sat, watching Impact in his room, she felt eyes on her. A pair of exhausted, but smiling eyes look at her.

"Alex," she whispered.

He smiled.

"Alex!"

She hugged him.

"Lindsey," he whispered. "What happened?"

"I could kill you!" she snapped, and continued to hug him. Finally, she explained what happened. "And that is why you don't use a table as help for your match."

Alex smiled. "It was pretty awesome."

"You scared me," she whispered.

Alex smiled. "All I did was pay the fine of being an idiot," he teased.

"Don't use your song to make me feel better," she muttered. "And please, you know, next time I tell you not to use something in the ring, listen to me! I'd rather listen for the next month about why you should have done the move then sit here and staring at you because you did, you know."

Alex shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay?" she asked. "Really? And that's all you have to say?"

Of course, it was all he had to say. It was Alex Shelley. Alex went a month unconscious and of course, the second he saw her, he had to piss her off. Even though Lindsey wanted to hit him, she had to smile. It was Alex's mouth, and what he said, usually like that, was what made him Alex.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


End file.
